Dead or Alive: Fighting Spirit
by CalloftheDynamo
Summary: Another Dead or Allive Tournament is being held, and two new characters come in, but they seem similar somehow... OC/OC Jann-Lee/Leifang Hayabusa/Kasumi


Dead Or Alive  
  
A Story Begins...  
  
Enter No one in particular,  
  
A woman of the age of around 21 rested on an open field where there's beauty all around. She had her blue-ish hair tied into two buns. She wore her Chinese orientated dress. She wore a bit of make-up as she always wears a tiny bit of eye shadow and lip-gloss. Her brown eyes (does she have brown? I'm not curtain) glowed with beauty, as her overall radiant look made her very pretty. Her name... Lei-Fang...  
  
And somewhere just beyond the group of foliage, a girl of about 14 stretches after the trip to the public restroom in the park. Her brownish eyes shone the sun as she adverted her eyes for a quick scan at the bright, sinking star. Her hair was tied to a loose ponytail held by a white ribbon that stood out from her tealish hair color. She scratched the part of her head that was above the ear. She wore a flashy type tank top and a pair of short shorts. She had a cute smile for a young girl. She grinned at the open sky and leaned against the wall by her side. Her name was Xiao-Fang...  
  
Little do they know that this DoA tournament will be something they'll never suspect...  
  
Enter Lei -Fang,  
  
The Sun was setting. The Dead or Alive Tournament starts tomorrow, and once again I'll be able to meet "Him" again. The one person that haunts me day and night... Jann-Lee. I gazed off in the sky and leaned backwards. My back touched the grass beneath me, as I nested my self on the grass. I pulled my hands out from under me, and let them drop to my side.  
  
I was beginning to relax when I heard something very familiar to me. I heard it again. My mind was still thinking but my body automatically jumped up from my spot and rushed over to the spot of the voice. I thought deeper and realized for a second though, it seemed different from the voice from THE Jann-Lee. It sounded more... childish... I rushed over there even more curios than before.  
  
I came into the central part of the park. I spied the kid's playground to the right and the open field where I heard some kids playing Football. I assumed that since they were wearing helmets that them didn't hear anything. I gazed over to the right to find the tennis cage and the basketball court. I saw someone that quite amazed me. It looked like Jann- Lee except... a younger version of him? He defiantly looked like Jann-Lee except like five or eight years younger. I quickly hid behind a tree and observed him. He wore a tee shirt with the word 'dragon' written in ancient calligraphy on the back and front of it. He wore a pair of cargos that bagged from his shoes. He threw a punch in the air like he was fighting an invisible foe. Tiny drops of sweat fell and reflected the setting sunlight. He had a fierce look on his face like he was determined to win even from the power of god or something. A strange thought appeared in my head as I rested my chin on the knuckles of my fingers.  
  
I was in the middle of my train of thought until a tone of voice interrupted me.  
  
"Dang, can you NOT practice your moves when I'm away to the bathroom?"  
  
I shifted my eyes to the girl leaning on the side of the entryway into and out of the cage. The girl was in a tank top that revealed her belly and what looks like a pair of tight shorts. The girl's hair was a teal color that was tied into a ponytail. The glow in her eyes gave her a natural girl look. Which was very pretty. Her smile was quite cute for a little girl like her.  
  
The boy stopped and looked over. "Oh didn't notice you there." He mumbled, and looked away. I first thought it was the glare of the sun, but I defiantly realized that I saw him blush. I assumed he had a 'relationship' (translation- crush) with this girl.  
  
The girl laughed. "Yeah sure whatever." She responded, and walked to the bench nearby. She pulled out from the duffel bag she was holding, two soda cans. " Thirsty?" she asked, but didn't look up at him.  
  
He turned around and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Umm sure..." he murmured, and grabbed a can of Hawaiian Punch. I guess I didn't expected what he did next though. He gripped the top of the soda can and tore it open. He gulped all of it down in one swig. The girl next to him stared and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can't you just pop the top like a normal person?" she asked.  
  
He didn't respond. He crushed the can and tossed it in the recycling bin next to the trashcan. He took a breath and combed his spiky hair with his hand.  
  
"Nope, got to keep in on my strength."  
  
"Yeah whatever," was all she said.  
  
She popped the lid open of a can of diet Red Alert Mountain Dew, and drank her soda slowly. The boy stood beside her with his arms crossed. He patiently waited for her to finish.  
  
"Eavesdropping are we?" a voice behind me whispered.  
  
I turned around and sighed in relief that it was only Kasumi. Kasumi was her long-time friend. A sneaky ninja she was, but quite the beauty nonetheless. Most of the time Kasumi would have her hair in a high ponytail, but for some strange occasion she let her hair loosely.  
  
"Umm, Yea'." I told her.  
  
I looked up at the red-haired girl. I listened and heard no sounds, just the chirping of the crickets; I was tempted to look again but resisted not too. She tapped her foot with a weird smirk on her face.  
  
"They make an interesting pair... like you and Ryu." I whispered unintentionally.  
  
Kasumi blushed and changed the subject "Come on let's go to the so called "welcoming gathering" at the hotel." She suggested.  
  
I gazed at her I looked down on the ground at the dead leaf that fell from the tree. "Yeah, lets go." And we strolled off with Kasumi to the Hotel that held all the fighters that were going to compete.  
  
But my last thoughts were on the two kids...  
  
Enter Xiao-Fang,  
  
I looked at the afternoon sun setting. It was beautiful. Normally I would try to find a high place so I could have the best seat in the house to look at it, but it seems like in America, there aren't that many unfortunately.  
  
I pinched my nose. And the bathrooms stink like hell! I scudded away from the hellhole and sat on a bench. I flicked away a piece of hair that came over my eyes and rested on the wooden surface. I placed my duffel bag down on the dirt path that ran to the hotel and playing grounds. I looked at the passing clouds and dug my hand in my bag for a package of dragon crackers I brought along for this trip.  
  
So many things have happened during the past eight months. My grandma, my only family or at least the only family I thought I had, died. She told me I grew up so much and that I can search the world now. I remembered the tears in her eyes and the taste of the tears in mine. She told me I was abandoned when I was a baby and was inherited by her. She told me to look for my sister, Lei-Fang. I remembered reading from the newspaper that Lei- Fang won second place in the Dead or Alive Tournament two times in a roll. So, the only reason why I'm here is because I'm positive that my sister will show up in this tournament. I shook my head  
  
'No, no, no, no!' I shouted at myself 'you're here because you want to fight too, not only to find your sister, but for enjoyment too!'  
  
I sighed. I practiced Kung fu, Ty-song, Karate, Hung Li, Tai Bo, Yoga, Jijun hajuiku, Tae Quan Do, Shinobi, Mugonei Jubuniko, and even Montui kujij.  
  
I grew weary of the pasted down techniques, so I made my own fighting ways. I guess that I wish it would be officially a new method of fighting. My style involved using dance techniques borrowed from Egyptian dancing and Chinese dancing. I wasn't really curtain about the name yet, but I'm thinking about it. I finished my dragon crackers and dug for another.  
  
I love to fight. I always did...  
  
I then changed the subject in my head. I turned my attention to Han-Lee. If it weren't for my weird attitude about getting into a fight so quickly I would have never met the talented and charming Han-Lee now.  
  
*-*-* Flash back (China, Hong Kong) Four years ago-*-*-*  
  
I looked determine to find my missing necklace. The golden dragon amulet is the only possession of that my mother's. I was very mature at my age to know more than most kids at eleven. I asked a lot of people if they saw it. From all the clues I gathered I found out a gangster leader named, Lu-Bu. I followed the road to the deserted street of Hun-Jun-Lee Street. The buildings were falling apart and the road was demolished due to the age of it. A lot of people would have been afraid of this path, but I wasn't. I strolled along the empty alley and was surrounded by shadow-cloaked men. I approximated about twenty men in my mind. They were closing in on me as I took up in a defensive position.  
  
One of the cloaked men laughed. I glared at that one.  
  
"Aww the poor little girl can fight, how interesting for a tiny, shrimp kid like you."  
  
I felt anger burning in me. "A wimp am I? I asked in a threat-like voice  
  
Then everyone started to chuckle "Of course!" He answered. "A little girl like you probably couldn't even hurt a mouse let alone men like us." He insulted.  
  
I glared at him harder trying to bore holes into him with my eyes "Give... me... back... my... necklace..." I demanded in a dripping tone.  
  
The man pulled out something from his pocket and waved it in front of his face. It was my pendent. "Hm, Give up something so pretty to a little girl like you? I don't think so."  
  
I loosen my anger a little bit. "So? You must be Lu-Bu"  
  
The man pulled off his hood. I didn't really look at his face because it was so ugly.  
  
"How did you ever guess?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
I sensed a bad present and bad breath. I reacted by back kicking the sneaky person in the crotch. He instantly dropped his knife and toppled over next to me... Two guys rushed at me to the side. I spotted a wooden board and kicked it as it flew and smashed into a guy's head. The other one tried to throw a volley of punches at me, but I countered it by kicking him upwards and shoulder bashed him to the wall.  
  
I dashed to some other men on the other side and jump-kicked him across the alleyway. The other one was smart enough to side step and smack me with a wooden board. I felt dazed a little bit, but was able to concentrate enough to 'grab-trip' him. Some guy threw his cloak at me as a distraction and charged at me with a hammer. I slapped the cape away and surprise gripped on his shoulder. I lifted myself up and did a hand stand on his shoulder. A bead of sweat ran down my face. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough to flip on his back and finish what I intended to do was a 'triple stomp' technique. My arms gave in, so I collapsed on him, and as a result I knocked him out. I sat up and gazed at the man above me with a sword in hand ready to chop me in half. I rolled away one just enough to dodge the slash by one inch and kick him in the grotch. I forced myself to continue and hoisted myself up to a 'counter stance'.  
  
Some other man leaped at me with a sword and attempted a slash. I did a sword block maneuver and slapped the sword away; he was vulnerable so I head butted him. I felt a little dazed from that so I was defenseless.  
  
Lu-Bu charged at me and slammed me into the brick wall on the other side. I heard a snap as my arm felt a big break of pain. I lay there on the verge of crying. He creped up to my defenseless body, and hoisted me up He glared down at me and socked me in the gut. He let me drop to the ground. Lu-Bu gripped my hair and pulled out a silver knife. He aimed at my neck, and was about to kill me right there until I hear someone.  
  
I hear a new voice, he shouted a war cry and jumped kick several men away. Lu-Bu pushed the knife slightly, and blood trickled down the blade. He pulled me up, as I was in time to see the newcomer knock the last guy down. He turned around and saw me in a headlock with the knife-edge cut a little bit into me.  
  
"Let the girl go." He demanded. "And I'll let you leave in one piece."  
  
Lu-Bu laughed and gripped harder. "Move and I kill her, don't move and I'll kill her anyways." He said in triumph.  
  
The boy glared at him. "Coward..." He murmured.  
  
Lu-Bu unfortunately heard that insult and dug the knife a little bit deeper in me. My eyes were watery in pain. Blood flew down my lips. The boy looked angrily at Lu-Bu. I barely saw him mouthed what I guess was. "Don't move."  
  
I didn't have any strength left to continue. So I just collapsed into darkness...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
When I woke up, I was in a white room the ceiling was plain with no patterns whatsoever. I sat up, but someone gently guided my body down on the bed again.  
  
The voice was familiar. "Rest." He said plainly.  
  
I adverted my eyes to him. I must admit though, he looked cute. Spiky hair, deep brown eyes, kind of tan. 'Very Cute' I thought.  
  
He dabbed some medicine on me. It stung my neck, but I only showed it by stirring a little bit.  
  
He smiled at me and rubbed some weird oil on my head.  
  
"Umm, thank you..." I whispered.  
  
"No problem." He responded. "But what were you doing in the alley?"  
  
"I was- -" I stopped at mid-sentence as my eyes widened. 'My necklace!'  
  
He must have been reading my mind or something, because he placed my amulet on the nightstand next to the bed.  
  
He smiled at me, so I smiled back.  
  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
  
He didn't respond though. He sat down on the bed and tied the dragon necklace on me.  
  
He stared at me with a smile; I reached to my neck and gently tapped my necklace.  
  
We didn't say anything for a few minutes until I didn't feel like silence hang between us go any longer. "Umm, What's your name?" I asked as the first question popped in my mind.  
  
He looked at the window to his left. I saw that lovely shine in his eyes that reflected the sun's rays. He grinned and finally responded. "Call me... Lee, Han-Lee." His eyes shifted toward mine. I felt a pink tingle in my cheeks. He still had that grin on his face and moved his face to look at mine. I noticed how his smile looked so perfect, "What's your name?"  
  
I looked toward the window with a smile. "My name? My name is... Fang... Xiao-Fang..." I answered him.  
  
Then, seen I didn't have a home to go too... He allowed me to stay with him. Back then... he felt like the nice brother I never had...  
  
-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back End (Back to reality)*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
I snapped my eyes open. I realized that I have been laying here for quite a while. I packed up everything and started to go back to the tennis court where I left Han-Lee. I stopped by a soda machine along the way and bought three Hawaiian Punch, four Wild Cherry Soda, four Diet Red Alert Mountain Dews, and two Pepsi cans.  
  
I wondered about and spied at the tennis court where I saw Han-Lee practicing his moves again, before the tournament. I giggled and quietly stood at the only tennis entrance in and out of it.  
  
I smiled. "Dang, Can you NOT practice your moves when I'm away to the bathroom?" I asked.  
  
He threw a punch in the air before he looked at me. "Oh, didn't notice you there." He mumbled.  
  
I giggled. "Yeah sure whatever." I said and dropped my duffel bag on the bench. I pulled out a can of Hawaiian punch and one diet red alert mountain dew soda. "Thirsty?" I asked without looking up.  
  
I waited for a response. I was pleased to hear him say. "Umm, Sure..." He grabbed the can of Hawaiian punch and tore open the can top. I was used to seeing him do that, but it was an interesting way to bug him about it. He gulped it down and wiped off the excess punch off his mouth.  
  
I looked and rolled my eyes. "Can't you just pop the opening like a normal person?" I teased.  
  
He crushed the can and tossed it to the recycling bin. "Nope, got to keep in on my strength." He said.  
  
"Yeah whatever." I rolled my eyes and drank my soda slowly.  
  
Han-Lee waited patiently for me to finish. With his arms crossed he was staring at me the whole time. I felt a tiny shiver on my spine and a red heat on my cheeks. I assumed that he was 'admiring' my change of clothes because I changed to a different 'costume' as they say in the DoA Tournament. Though it was only stomach-less tank tops and a pair of tight shorts.  
  
I finished my drink and crushed the can on my forehead. With true aim I back tossed the can into the bin with ease.  
  
I saw Han already on the bench and gazing at the early evening sky. I joined him and sat down next to him. A cold breeze sent a tingle down my spine. I shivered a little bit and rested my head on Han's shoulder. I blushed and looked down. I felt Han jump slightly, and relaxed. I wrapped my hands on the opposite shoulders of myself, and cuddled deeper in his shoulder. I smiled at the warmth that entered my body. I saw in the corner of my eye that he gave a small smile at me, and enveloped his arm around me and held on to me.  
  
I felt like I was floating on a cloud or something. I admired Han-lee a lot three years ago, even started a little crush on him. And during the past years that tiny crush grew bigger and bigger. Now, I began to feel that I was in love with him. I silently sighed and mentally gave myself a shy kick.  
  
'Too bad he won't return your feelings for him...' I thought in a low voice.  
  
I was in deep thought until I asked a question that I was wondering.  
  
"Han, why aren't we at the opening gathering?" I asked.  
  
Han-Lee looked at me. "Well, for one thing... umm, I thought we could train some more before the tournament tomorrow, and it's a good day to look at the stars..."  
  
I smiled and nuzzled onto his body. "Yeah, your right. It is a good day to look at the stars." I sighed "But I don't want to practice right now." 'I just want to be with you...' I said to myself and not out loud. If I said anything like that, I'd never be able to look at myself in the mirror again.  
  
I looked up at the distant sky. I smiled when I saw a star from the north appear. Many followed it, as we stood silent as time crept by. I looked above and saw a shooting star fall from the sky toward the direction of east.  
  
I smiled.  
  
Now... I was flying...  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Xiao-Fang and Han-Lee are my own characters!!!!  
  
I haven't been studying about DoA a lot so I'm not certain about some characters (ok so sue me) anyways my first DoA fanfic  
  
Read/Review if you like  
  
See You On The Flip Side!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
